


Dragon Ball Super A: Tournament of Power

by BlazGear



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazGear/pseuds/BlazGear
Summary: After the defeat of Kefla, and the destruction of Universe 6's Potara Earrings, and the defeat of the the Super Nameks the final member of Universe 6's team begin their final, desperate struggle for survival. Will the power of desperation save them, or will it drive them to their grave?





	Dragon Ball Super A: Tournament of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kefla, the strongest fighter possible on the Universe 6 team has dropped out. Their numbers dropped from five to three, and Android 22 is locked in combat with the Sonic Warrior Dyspo, from Universe 11.

"Kefla, who was the Fusion of Caulifla and Kale from Universe 6 has dropped out." The Grand Priest's voice rang in Android 22's ears as he struggled to keep up with his opponent. Not being able to sense life energy, and his opponent's raw speed was somehow a bigger issue than he had initially calculated.

He ducked as an energy blast soared past his head, and barely blocked the kick from his foe that came faster than any other fighter in this tournament could do. _"Well, any other except Hit."_ he thought bitterly

"If you can't keep up, than just get out of the ring!" His opponent, Dyspo his name was according to 22's memory, taunted him. His opponent seemed to be of a similar species to the god of destruction from his own universe, except much more fit.

"22, if you get knocked out by him, I'll rip your processors out!" The loud voice of Caulifla, the Saiyan brawler that she was, rang out from the audience area reserved for the representatives from Universe 6. Given her similar threat to the Namekians, he had a vague feeling that she would go through with it.

"Nuclear Flash!" 22 focused his energy in his hands, and fired it upward, letting energy rain down around him, trying to hit the pesky Pride Trooper.

"Too slow!" Dyspo swept 22's legs out from under him, and kicked him straight into the ground. 22 winced, the kick mildly hurting. Dyspo was fast, but he didn't hit as hard as other fighters in the tournament. He let Dyspo wail on his body, slowly gathering energy to push him back.

Despite Dyspo's relentless assault, he could still focus on other things. For example, the two intersecting beams of massive blue energy, and the Grand Priest announcing the removal of the other two fighters of Universe 6, and the erasure of Universe 2.

Dyspo's assault stopped for just a moment to watch the erasure... and that was 22's chance. He took the energy he stored, and concentrated it to his hands. "Atomic Bang!" The energy concentrated in an orb of orange energy, that slammed into Dyspo's body and sends him flying back enough for 22 to get up, and get back in his fighting stance.

"Amazing 22! Now knock him out of the ring!" Champa's voice rang out, as 22 started to charge his final attack. But before he could fire it, Dyspo already vanished, his speed once again being a thorn in 22's side.

22 almost thought he had gotten rid of the Sonic Warrior, when he was hit in the stomach by a high speed punch, making up for the assailant's weaker strike with speed. "Cannon Maximum!" Dyspo creates a ki blast and fires it while his hand is on 22's chest, sending him flying through the rocks and towards the edge of the stage.

22 hit the ground hard on his shoulder, and he dug his hand into the ground to prevent from sliding off the stage, stopping with his legs hanging over the edge. He pulls himself back into his stage, and gets up, covered in bruises and scratches from his slide across the battlefield.

Dyspo smirked as he looked at his bruised and beaten opponent, back to the edge of the stage and in no position to escape. "This is the end for Universe 6." Dyspo smiled cockily, not attacking, waiting for his opponents next move.

 _"This is the end of Universe 6?"_ 22's stomach dropped at the idea of being erased. He was the only thing between living and being erased. The thought weighed on him, and something inside him breaks open. 

" **I won't let it end like this!** " 22's voice carries right into the ears of everyone who wasn't distracted by a fight. The scream that followed his words made Dyspo's hair stand on end.

22's aura slowly shifted from the normal white that the Androids had into a blazing green. The scream slowly faded, and 22 was smirking by the end of it. "Full Power Drivers engaged."

Dyspo didn't have time to react, as he felt a fist being driven into his stomach with extreme force. He coughed up saliva, before getting kicked straight into the ground.

"Hell's Light!" Dyspo starts to get up, before a powerful ki blast shoves him back into the ground, and he started getting pushed through the stage. He couldn't even stand up to stop the blast. All he could do was wait for it to stop.

Unfortunately, 22 was an Android with infinite stamina, so he wasn't going to stop until he had forced Dyspo through the bottom of the stage. He pushed out his Ki like a high powered hose, lowering the intensity of the beam, but increasing the force it caused. He didn't stop the beam until a voice rang out.

"Dyspo, of Universe 11, has dropped out." The Grand Priest said as Zeno-Sama pressed the button corresponding to him. Dyspo reappeared on the Universe 11 spectator area, unable to comprehend how he had been knocked out.

22 didn't spare a moment before he started to move again. He had to stay still to force Dyspo out, and he was sure the others had noticed his attack. He was also the last member of Universe 6. He had to be smart, but he couldn't help but smile.

"This is more interesting than I thought." 22's heart was racing, and his palm was sweaty, and the world around him was full of screaming and explosions. But somehow, he was having fun.

 _"Time to move."_ 22's face returned to a neutral expression, as he runs away from the massive hole he left in the arena.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly think Dr. Rota's gag at the expense of another "alternate" character for Universe 6 was disappointing. So I replaced him. Whoops.


End file.
